Between Heaven and Hell
by InfiKiss
Summary: Ryeowook seorang manusia, Sparkyu seorang iblis dan String seorang malaikat. Ketiganya bersahabat, meski berasal dari tiga dunia yang berbeda. Dan ketika dua dari mereka memutuskan hal berat demi sahabatnya. Ketika kematian adalah jalan terakhir... Apa mereka bisa bersahabat selamanya? Friendship about Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Henry.


**~Between Heaven and Hell~**

**_Friendship between ::_**

**_Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook, a human._**

**_Cho Kyuhyun as Sparkyu, a devil._**

**_Henry Lau as String, an angel._**

**_other cast :: Yesung, Changmin as Max and Zhoumi as Mitang._**

_(All characters not mine. But the story line is mine at all._

_Please comment if you read this. And do not plagiarism without my permission. _

_Sorry for typo(s) ^^)_

_._

_._

_Ini adalah kisah sepuluh tahun yang lalu…_

Sekelompok anak asyik bermain sepak bola di pingir lapangan. Tapi bukan berarti anak yang akan kuceritakan berada di antara mereka. Tidak. Ryeowook, dia duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil bersenandung kecil, memperhatikan Yesung Hyung-nya bermain. Kakak sepupunya itu pasti mengabaikannya kalau sudah asyik main sepak bola. Padahal seharusnya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook jalan-jalan selama anak itu menginap di rumah keluarga Yesung, sepanjang musim panas.

Entah karena bosan atau memang jenuh menunggu Yesung, Ryeowook pun berdiri. Ditepuk celana pendeknya sambil menghela nafas. Sekali lagi Ryeowook melirik Yesung, berpikir kalau sang kakak akan meliriknya. Tapi mustahil, Yesung sedang sibuk menggiring bola.

"Hyuuung! Aku jalan-jalan sebentar!"

Entah dengar apa tidak, Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Mengacungkan jempol lalu kembali asyik.

Ryeowook kecil yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun hanya mengangkat bahu. Pelan-pelan ditelusurinya jalan sekitar lapangan hingga ia mencapai ujung, dimana ada sebuah hutan kecil. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Dari hutan itulah Ryeowook mendengarnya. Suara perdebatan samar.

"Ada yang berkelahi?" Kedua bola matanya yang sipit mengerjap polos ketika ia memutuskan masuk ke balik semak-semak untuk mengecek.

Tanpa rasa takut dan tanpa ia sadari, Ryeowook masuk semakin dalam ke hutan. Pohon-pohon besar, semak belukar, suara serangga musim panas, semua mendominasi di dalam hutan itu. Meski begitu, suara perdebatan itu terdengar jelas, bahkan semakin jelas. Kini Ryeowook yakin ia semakin dekat dengan suara itu.

Dari balik sebuah pohon mahoni tua yang berbatang besar, Ryeowook berniat mengintip. Tapi ternyata kaki kecilnya tersandung akar pohon tua yang menyeruak dari tanah. Sontak tubuh kecilnya terjatuh ke tanah kering.

"Sakit~" keluhnya.

Mendadak suara berdebat itu berhenti.

Karena penasaran, Ryeowook menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang tadi berdebat. Dan kembali kedua matanya mengerjap sempurna saat menemukan dua orang anak yang kelihatan seusia dengannya ada disana.

Yang satu berambut coklat terang, berkulit putih dan berbola mata bulat bermanik coklat terang. Ada sepasang sayap putih berbulu di punggungnya. Dia mengenakan jubah panjang berkerah tinggi dengan garis-garis keemasan. Sangat indah.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut hitam gelap. Matanya sipit dengan manik yang sama gelap dengan matanya. Kulitnya putih pucat dan lebih tinggi dari si anak rambut coklat. Kali ini ada sepasang sayap hitam berujung runcing menempel di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan jubah selutut berlengan buntung dan celana panjang dengan beberapa helaian kain melayang-layang dari celananya. Warnanya hitam. Sama seperti sayap dan bola matanya.

Dan keduanya melayang di udara. Keduanya juga sama-sama terkejut menatap Ryeowook.

"Ehh~ Pesta kostum?"

"MANUSIA!"

~oOoOoOo~

Dan sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu…

"Uohohoho~ Sparkyu, bodoh. Mana mungkin kau bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupmu dengan sebuah PSP konyol nan tidak berguna semacam itu? Dasar iblis norak, nggak punya otak, bodoh maksimal." String melayang-layang di udara dengan posisi duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Kedua sayap putih bersihnya sesekali mengepak untuk menjaga posisi terbangnya. Mata sipit dengan iris bulat itu menatap sinis ke arah Sparkyu yang duduk bersila di udara dan sibuk menekan-nekan tombol PSP.

Sparkyu pun mengacuhkannya. Masa bodoh sama malaikat kampungan itu, begitu pikirinya. Yang penting, Sparkyu harus bisa menamatkan game Kato Island yang tengah dimainkannya.

Merasa di acuhkan, satu alis String terangkat sebal. "YAK! Dengarkan kalau orang ngomong, bodoh!" Dia melayang cepat, menendang bokong Sparkyu kencang dan membuat iblis muda itu sontak terjengkang menyusruk ke tanah.

"String, bego! Jangan menendang orang yang sedang melayang, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang orang, dasar iblis norak! Kau itu iblis! I-B-L-I-S!"

"Uhh! Aku tidak bodoh! Nggak perlu kau eja begitu dasar kampungan! Malaikat kampungan! Nggak punya hati!"

"UAAPPAA?!"

Sang malaikat dan iblis itu sama-sama melayang di udara dengan tangan terkepal. Jaraknya hanya satu meter dan saling melempar tatapan sinis. Mungkin jika ini anime, ada listrik yang saling beradu dari kedua mata mereka dan sambaran petir sebagai background keduanya.

"Ahaha! String dan Sparkyu sangat akur, ya?"

"RYEOWOOK!" Suara itu membuat mereka sama-sama menoleh dan melayang cepat menghampiri Ryeowook yang tertawa.

Ryeowook duduk di rumput, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. String duduk menempel di sisi kanan Ryeowook sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih bersila di sisi satunya. Perdebatan keduanya mendadak berhenti saat menatap antusias dengan apa yang Ryeowook keluarkan.

Lima bungkus roti!

"KYAHH~ Roti! Roti!"

"Ish, String! Malaikat hanya boleh minum susu! Ini punyaku!" Segera Sparkyu mengambil kelima bungkus roti itu, memeluknya dengan gaya protektif dan melayang naik kemudian duduk di batang sebuah pohon.

Iblis muda itu memeletkan lidah ke arah String yang menatapnya marah.

"SPAARRKYUUU~" String berdiri, menggeram sempurna dengan wajah merah. Mendadak sebuah lambang keemasan di keningnya muncul. Rambut kecoklatannya melayang ketika hembusan angin muncul dari bawah kakinya.

String marah, nih, ceritanya~ Tatapan mata Sparkyu berubah siaga. Tajam menusuk menunggu apa yang akan String lakukan.

"Aku juga bawa susu strawberry~" Dengan tenangnya Ryeowook menyentuh tangan String yang mendadak tenang. Angin dan lambang di keningnya otomatis menghilang ketika ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang tetap tenang.

Mata String otomatis berbinar melihat dua kotak susu strawberry yang Ryeowook sodorkan. "Huaaa~ Ryeowook kau malaikatku~" ujarnya bahagia sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

Dari atas pohon Sparkyu berdecak sambil asyik mengunyah rotinya. "Bodoh~ Masa malaikat mengagumi manusia dan menyebutnya malaikat. Ryeowook juga menakutkan, bisa duduk kalem ketika ada malaikat niat ngamuk. Payah, deh~" ujarnya tak peduli dan asyik makan.

Ketiganya mulai asyik sendiri. Ryeowook, String dan Sparkyu mengobrol santai sambil menikmati makan siang mereka—roti dan susu kotak. Yah, selama musim panas setiap tahun, inilah kegiatan mereka bertiga.

Seperti yang awal kuceritakan, setiap musim panas Ryeowook akan datang ke Seoul, menginap di rumah kakak sepupunya, Yesung, untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Pertemuannya sepuluh tahun lalu dengan String dan Sparkyu merubah semuanya. Saat ia masuk SMU, Ryeowook pun memutuskan masuk ke SMU di Seoul dan tinggal di rumah Yesung agar bisa bermain dengan kedua sahabat anehnya.

Meski String dan Sparkyu sangat menyukai Ryeowook, bukan berarti keduanya bisa akrab. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdebat atau bertengkar dan hanya Ryeowook yang mampu menengahi keduanya.

Ryeowook menyayangi kedua sahabatnya… Tak peduli siapapun mereka berdua.

~oOoOoOo~

"String!"

String mematung ketika suara yang sangar memanggilnya. Baru saja malaikat muda itu mau melewati gerbang menuju gerbang manusia, menemui Ryeowook, ia justru tertangkap basah.

Perlahan ia menoleh dan menemukan Mitang berada di belakangnya dengan wajah sinis. "Mi-mitang…?"

"Belakangan kuperhatikan, kau semakin sering bolak-balik ke dunia manusia, ya?" tanyanya sinis. Perlahan malaikat yang berada di tingkat atas itu melayang mendekati String. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

Kedua iris kecoklatan String mulai bergerak gelisah ketika menghindari tatapan Mitang. Dia melayang mundur sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. "Humm~ Ada yang mau kulakukan saja…"

Mitang menyipitkan matanya. "Apa? Menghabiskan berkotak-kotak susu strawberry lagi?"

"Kok tau?! Uph!" Mendadak String menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dia keceplosan. "Eh-eh, maksudkku… Kok Mitang bisa berpikir begitu? A-aku~sejak kapan aku minum susu strawberry? Ahahaha~" Ketawa maksa seadanya ceritanya si String ini.

Tatapan Mitang berubah datar. Malaikat itu menegapkan tubuh jangkungnya di depan String sambil berdecak. Cahaya berpendar di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku bersampul emas pun muncul. "Laporan kesalahan, String sering datang ke dunia manusia dan meminum susu strawberry." Matanya melirik String, "Aku malaikat penegak hukum di dunia langit. Kau pikir ada satu malaikat yang bisa lolos dari perhatianku?"

'_Tidakk adaaa~_' Rasanya mau menangis ketika String membatin begitu.

"Ayo ikut." Tiba-tiba Mitang menarik tangan String dan membawanya melayang menjauh dari gerbang dunia manusia. "Daripada menghabiskan waktu meminum susu strawberry, kurasa kau lebih berguna ikut bekerja denganku, Malaikat Muda."

'_Hueeee~~~ Mitang jahaaattt~_' Dan String hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Si kampungan itu kemana, sih? Lama banget. Aku lapar~ Ryeowook, sudah berikan rotinya dan lupakan malaikat kampungan itu!" Kedua iris hitam pekat Sparkyu memang terfokus ke layar PSP, tapi satu tangannya menadah di hadapan Ryeowook, meminta jatah rotinya.

Pemuda itu melirik gusar Sparkyu. "Kau benar-benar deh, Kyu. Paling tidak jangan selalu mengatai String malaikat kampungan, dong. Bajunya kan keren."

"Peduli banget." Sparkyu mencibir. "Dia juga selalu memanggilku iblis bodoh atau norak."

"Habis Sparkyu memang norak, kan?"

Sparkyu mendelik menatap Ryeowook marah. Melayang mendekatkan wajah ke Ryeowook sambil melotot sebal. "Kau mau kulahap habis, heh, manusia nakaaall?"

"Hei, mana ada iblis yang kecanduan main PSP!" Sontak Ryeowook tertawa.

"Memang siapa yang membuatku kecanduan PSP! Kan kau, Ryeo! Kau yang mengajariku main PSP!" Sparkyu berdecak sebal dan kembali sibuk memainkan PSP di tangannya. Tak mau mengubris tawa Ryeowook.

Beberapa detik kemudian tawa Ryeowook berhenti. Anak itu duduk bersila sambil menatap langit yang tampak dari balik dedaunan rimbun pohon-pohon di hutan. Memikirkan String dan Sparkyu.

"Kenapa?" Mungkin Sparkyu bisa membaca reaksi tubuh yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook. Karena kedua bola matanya langsung menatap Ryeowook sejurus dan melupakan PSP-nya. "Ryeo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, masih sambil menatap langit.

"Kalau String, jangan dipikirkan. Nanti juga datang."

"Bukan itu." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Sparkyu yang masih memandanginya bingung. "Aku hanya memikirkan, ternyata sudah sepuluh tahun kita begini. Bersembunyi di rimbunan hutan untuk mengobrol di siang hari."

Sorot mata Sparkyu berubah datar. Ia melayang duduk di tanah dan ikut menatap langit. "Habisnya kalau tidak disini mau bagaimana lagi? Aku iblis, bukan sosok yang dirancang untuk kuat mendapat sinar matahari terik secara langsung. Sedangkan String malaikat, bukan sesuatu yang dirancang untuk kuat bertahan di antara manusia yang terkadang memiliki hati dan pikiran yang tidak murni."

"Tapi aku juga manusia."

Sparkyu terkekeh pelan sambil melirik Ryeowook, mendapati tatapan mata sahabatnya itu tampak bingung dengan ucapan Sparkyu barusan. "Ryeowook berbeda. Meski manusia tapi String tau hati dan pikiranmu cukup murni untuk berada di sekitarnya. String tak mungkin terkontaminasi."

Sejenak Ryeowook terpana mendengar ucapan Sparkyu. "Sebagai iblis…apa kau tak memiliki masalah berinteraksi dengan manusia?"

"Tidak." Sparkyu tertawa santai. "Aku iblis, manusia itu ibarat makananku. Hati dan jiwa mereka yang kotor itu sumber tenagaku dan cahaya bulan itu kehidupanku. Aku bisa hidup baik asal tidak menerima sinar matahari terlalu banyak."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham sambil menatap kantong bawaannya. "Sparkyu…menurutmu String apa akan marah kalau kita makan duluan?" tanyanya tak enak hati.

Lagi-lagi Sparkyu tertawa, "Kau pikir anak itu bisa marah kepadamu? Tidak mungkin~" godanya seraya mengambil sebungkus roti dari kantong itu dan merobeknya. "Mari makaaann~" lanjutnya ceria.

~oOoOoOo~

Pada akhirnya hari itu String tetap tidak muncul. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang saat matahari mulai terbenam. Sparkyu pun berjanji akan menunggu String dan menyampaikan salamnya di hutan.

Malam itu Ryeowook duduk di kursi belajarnya, berusaha fokus dengan PR sejarah yang menumpuk selama liburan musim panas kali ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah langit malam yang tampak diluar jendela kamar, memikirkan Sparkyu, memikirkan String.

Malaikat itu tak akan datang… String selalu bilang bahwa ia tidak cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Berbeda dengan Sparkyu.

Menjalin persahabatan dengan dua mahluk dari dunia yang bertentangan memang tidak mudah. Ada banyak batasan-batasan yang harus dijaga agar mereka tidak melebihi batasan dan hukum dunia mereka. Selain itu, menjalin hubungan dengan mahluk dari dunia berbeda merupakan suatu pelanggaran di dunia langit dan dunia bawah tanah.

Bertahun-tahun Ryeowook diam-diam selalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin cepat atau lambat, persahabatan mereka akan mendapat masalah.

TOK~ TOK~

"Ryeo, kau di dalam, kan?" Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka dan seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata sipit melenggang masuk. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan rambut basah. "Kamar mandi sudah kosong. Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Lanjut Yesung santai.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, belakangan temanku sering melihatmu masuk ke hutan?"

DEGH! Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya duduk, menatap buku tugasnya sejurus dengan ekspresi gelisah.

Dua tahun yang lalu Ryeowook ketahuan sering masuk hutan dan keluarga Yesung melarangnya datang ke hutan lagi. Tapi Ryeowook tidak menurut dan sampai sekarang tetap ke hutan. Karena memang hanya itu satu-satunya tempat aman bertemu String dan Sparkyu.

Tatapan Yesung berubah serius ketika dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ryeowook. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bermain di hutan? Kau bukan anak kecil, kan? Jadi seharusnya kau bisa paham jika dibicarakan sekali."

"Maaf, Hyung."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Aku nggak mau dengar kau meminta maaf." Tatapan matanya melembut, ia berdiri kembali dan mendekati Ryeowook, menepuk kepala sang adik lembut. "Aku hanya nggak mau kau kena masalah di hutan. Sangat berbahaya bermain di hutan. Kau paham, kan?"

"Iya…"

"Kemarin aku juga bertemu Kibum, dia menanyakanmu. Katanya selama libur musim panas kalian sama sekali tak bertemu, kan?" Yesung menatap adiknya prihatin. "Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah dewasa, bergaulah dengan anak sebaya denganmu. Jangan hanya bermain di hutan seorang diri."

"Iya, Hyung."

"Oke, sekarang cepat mandi dan selesaikan tugasmu lalu pergi tidur. Sudah sangat larut. Selamat malam." Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook sambil berjalan meninggalkannya dan keluar dari kamar sederhana itu.

Di kursinya, Ryeowook mendesah lelah sambil bersandar di bantalan kursi belajarnya. Memang tak mungkin ternyata terus bersembunyi seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat pasti ketahuan.

"Apa kau nggak akan datang ke hutan lagi, Ryeo?"

Suara Sparkyu membuat Ryeowook terkesiap. Pemuda itu duduk tegap dan mendapati Sparkyu duduk di jendela kamarnya dengan kaki di luar. Iblis itu menoleh ke dalam kamar dengan wajah datar.

"String tetap tidak datang."

"Begitu, ya…"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa detik. Hanya suara jarum jam yang mengisi kamar Ryeowook.

"Hei, Ryeowook…"

"Ya?"

"Kita…akan berteman selamanya, kan?"

DEGH! Dan dada Ryeowook berdegup kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Sparkyu itu.

Berteman…selamanya…?

~oOoOoOo~

Dunia langit dan dunia bawah tanah memiliki unsur dan keadaan yang sangat kontras berbeda. Jika dunia langit dominan dengan cahaya terang, maka berbanding terbalik dengan dunia bawah tanah dimana langit selalu berwarna gelap dan kosong.

Di atas sebuah batu, Sparkyu duduk sendirian sambil merenung.

Ini hari ketiga String tidak muncul di bumi dan tampaknya Ryeowook mulai khawatir.

"Ooi, Sparkyu~ Melamun bisa merusak ketampananmu, lhoo~" Mendadak Max muncul dibelakangnya, menopang berat tubuhnya di pundak Sparkyu sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Ada masalah, ya?"

Sparkyu mencibir sinis. "Berat, Max. Pergi sana,"

Iblis yang setingkat dengan Sparkyu itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melayang sampai berada di depan Sparkyu dan memperhatikan ekspresi bosan yang tergambar disana. "Kau bosan?"

Bosan… Ahh~ benar. Karena String tidak muncul Sparkyu kehilangan teman berdebat. PSP pun jadi tampak membosankan.

Max tersenyum iseng sambil kembali melayang dan merangkul pundak Sparkyu. "Kalau begitu, ayo turun ke dunia manusia. Malam ini bulan purnama, waktu yang tepat untuk mencari makan." Godanya sambil tertawa jahil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Seoul justru tampak semakin ramai. Jarang sekali Sparkyu menghabiskan malam purnama dengan berada di dunia manusia secara langsung, biasanya ia hanya duduk di gedung tertinggi dan menyerap semua energy negative disekitarnya. Tapi malam ini dia dan Max menyembunyikan sayap mereka, berpakaian serba hitam seperti manusia dan berjalan kaki di trotoar.

"Tidak buruk, kan? Kita bisa menyerap lebih banyak energy negative disini."

Sparkyu mengangguk, "Lebih banyak dan lebih kuat. Hebat juga…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sparkyu. Belakangan kutahu kau sering bergaul dengan manusia dan malaikat, ya?"

Mendadak langkah Sparkyu berhenti. Ditatapnya Max yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya. Max tersenyum jahil sedangkan mata Sparkyu berubah waspada.

Bagaimana Max bisa tahu?

"Tenang, aku tidak melaporkanmu." Max pun tersenyum, menghampiri Sparkyu sambil merangkul pundaknya. "Kukira kau tertarik dengan manusia itu, kan? Pasti menyenangkan jika menghisap habis semua energy yang ia miliki."

Mendadak bola mata Sparkyu menghitam ketika ditatapnya Max tajam. "Jangan pernah sentuh Ryeowook." Bisiknya mengancam.

Max kembali tertawa jahil. "Oke, oke, dia milikmu." Tawanya. "Aku hanya menggodamu saja, kok." Sejenak tatapan matanya tertuju ke sebuah toko dan ia menyeringai jahil. "Arra, arra, timing yang tepat." Gumamnya seraya memutar kedua bahu Sparkyu untuk menoleh.

Tatapan Sparkyu otomatis tertuju ke seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ryeowook. Tengah berada di sebuah café bersama dengan beberapa orang yang kelihatan teman-temannya.

Disana, Ryeowook tertawa senang sambil mengobrol normal.

Tatapan mata Sparkyu mendadak redup. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan kakak sepupu Ryeowook malam itu, tentang bergaul dengan teman sebaya dengannya. Berteman dengan sesuatu yang normal. Manusia, yang sejenis dengannya.

"Manusia dan iblis berbeda. Manusia dan malaikat juga berbeda. Iblis dan malaikat jauh lebih berbeda. Kita semua hidup di tiga dunia yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin bisa berteman, Sparkyu." Bisik Max sambil menyeringai tepat di samping wajah Sparkyu.

Sparkyu tahu itu, sejak awal mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Tapi sepuluh tahun yang dijalaninya bersama dengan Ryeowook dan String, tak mungkin bisa dibuangnya begitu saja.

~oOoOoOo~

Hari ini…apa String tidak akan muncul juga? Ryeowook berpikir begitu ketika berjalan memasuki hutan. Ditatapnya kantong yang berisi beberapa bungkus roti dan susu strawberry. Kalau String tidak muncul lagi, percuma membeli terlalu banyak susu strawberry.

Ryeowook merindukan sahabat malaikatnya itu…

Lima menit berjalan memasuki hutan, Ryeowook akhirnya sampai di tempat biasanya ia bertemu dengan Sparkyu dan String. Hanya saja kedua matanya sontak mengerjap tak percaya saat menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu tengah mengobrol santai dengan duduk di udara.

"STRING!"

String terkejut dan menoleh kaget. Sparkyu sama kagetnya dengan String. Ekspresi keduanya agak aneh, sayangnya Ryeowook tak menyadari hal itu dan berlari menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Lama tak bertemu!" Mata Ryeowook berbinar. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

String tersenyum lembut menatap Ryeowook. "Aku juga." Bisiknya. "Kau tau?! Mitang, seorang malaikat tingkat atas menyuruhku melakukan banyak tugas! Gara-gara itu aku nggak bisa kabur kesini! Huwee~ Aku juga merindukan susu strawberry-ku!" Mendadak ia bersikap berlebihan sambil memeluk Ryeowook dengan gaya overprotektif.

Disampingnya, Sparkyu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Berlebihan, ah~" goda Ryeowook juga.

Namun mendadak ekspresi String berubah ketika ia melepas pelukannya. Kini ia tersenyum sambil melirik Sparkyu yang memasang wajah serius. String kembali menatap Ryeowook, menepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ryeo, kami punya permintaan." Ujarnya.

"Permintaan?"

Sparkyu melayang mendekati keduanya. "Untuk hari ini saja…ayo kita bermain di dunia manusia." Senyumnya semangat.

"EEHH?!"

~oOoOoOo~

Selama sepuluh tahun bersahabat, ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook, Sparku dan String berjalan-jalan di wilayah pertokoan dunia manusia. Keduanya menyembunyikan sayap mereka namun tetap memakai pakaian aneh mereka yang tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Sebagian menebak mereka adalah para cosplayer, sebagian mengira mereka artis baru yang tengah pamer fashion. Apapun itu, String dan Sparkyu tak mau peduli. Keduanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di dunia manusia.

Ketika matahari berada di atas kepala, tepat jam dua belas siang, mereka memutuskan duduk di sebuah café. String hanya memesan susu sedangkan Sparkyu memutuskan mencoba cappuccino.

"Aku tak tau ada minuman seperti ini di dunia manusia. Seharusnya kau membawakannya kepadaku, Ryeo." Gerutu Sparkyu.

Ryeowook terkekeh sambil menyesap minumannya. "Lain kali akan kubawakan."

Namun ekspresi String berubah saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Diam-diam ia menyesap susunya dan tersenyum sendirian. "Enak sekali." Bisiknya sambil menunduk.

Hatinya…terasa aneh. Tubuhnya…aneh. Tapi String tak berani mengatakannya.

"String?" Ryeowook melirik sahabat malaikatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah malaikat tak bisa berada terlalu lama dan dekat di antara kerumunan manusia? Energi negative yang terpancar bisa membuat jiwamu terkontaminasi, kan?"

"Tenang. Semua dalam kendali, kok." String tersenyum. Berbohong. Sejujurnya sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke wilayah pertokoan manusia, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan terasa sesak. Tekanan energy negative di sekitarnya terlalu kuat. Beruntung Sparkyu berada di dekatnya dan mampu menekan energy itu untuknya.

Tapi itupun tak akan berlangsung lama, String menyadarinya. Sparkyu tak mungkin bisa terus menekan energy itu sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan susah payah berusaha menekan energy cahaya matahari yang menerangi mereka. Ini musim panas, matahari bersinar teramat terik.

Paling tidak, Ryeowook tak boleh tahu. Mereka telah sepakat.

Ryeowook menyesap latte-nya dan mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak tahan, bilang. Aku nggak mau kalian berdua memaksakan diri begini. Lagipula bermain di hutan lebih baik buatku."

Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Sparkyu tersenyum. "Sekali-kali, kau mungkin ingin berjalan-jalan dengan kami sebagai manusia normal, kan? Bermain di hutan dengan cahaya temaram, itu tidak normal." Godanya santai sambil bersandar di bantalan kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Masa bodoh. Selama itu bersama kalian berdua."

"Ryeo polos~" String terkekeh, menyesap susunya sampai habis namun mendadak dadanya sakit, bagai tercekik dan ia mematung sedetik.

Sparkyu menangkap respon itu. Tatapannya berubah tajam memandangi String. Sadarlah Sparkyu bahwa malaikat itu berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat. Mata tajamnya melirik ke para manusia yang berada di sekeliling mereka, sebagai iblis Sparkyu bisa melihat aura negative yang terpancar. Ada sangat banyak. Dan itu mempengaruhi tubuh String.

'_Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi…_' batinnya.

Sparkyu buru-buru berdiri. "Kita sudah selesai disini. Ayo kembali!" serunya cepat.

"Eh, tapi kita belum selesai, kan?"

String yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sparkyu langsung berdiri. Ditepuknya pundak Ryeowook dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba tersenyum normal. "Kami sudah puas disini. Ayo jalan lagi." Bisiknya, berusaha setengah mati agar Ryeowook tak mendengar kalau suaranya pun gemetar.

Tanpa tahu apapun, Ryeowook hanya menurut.

Sparkyu dan String sama-sama melangkah cepat di antara kerumunan manusia yang halu lalang. Entah bagaimana, pikiran keduanya sama-sama tidak fokus. Aura negative dan cahaya matahari yang terik nyaris membuat mereka gila. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari kalau Ryeowook tertinggal jauh dibelakang, berusaha berlari mengejar mereka.

"Sparkyu! String! Ada apa?! Tunggu aku!"

Tak ada satupun dari iblis dan malaikat itu yang mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Telinga keduanya bagaikan tuli, hanya dengungan yang terdengar. Kulit String semakin pucat, sedangkan Sparkyu jauh lebih pucat lagi. Bahkan rambut hitam kelamnya entah kenapa berubah agak kemerahan, tanda kalau ia nyaris mencapai ambang batas.

Jika keduanya tetap nekat berada disana, maka keduanya akan…musnah.

BRUKK! String tak kuat lagi bertahan. Kedua kakinya mendadak tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya dan ia jatuh berlutut di aspal.

"STRING!" Ryeowook berlari sesegera mungkin menghampirinya, berlutut disampingnya. Sadarlah Ryeowook kalau mata String bergerak gelisah, kulitnya pucat, ia berkeringat dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Ini buruk.

"STRING! Kau baik-baik saja? Sparkyu, apa yang_" Kalimat Ryeowook terputus saat ia menengadah untuk melihat Sparkyu. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang saat melihat Sparkyu tak kalah anehnya dengan String.

Kedua matanya melotot, iris hitamnya bergerak gelisah. Ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kulitnya sepucat kertas dan rambutnya entah sejak kapan menjadi kemerahan.

"Spar…kyu…" Nafas Ryeowook seakan berhenti sejenak.

"Iblis bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mendadak mereka semua terkejut saat Max sudah berlari sangat cepat menerjang Sparkyu, menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari.

"KYU!" Ryeowook berdiri, menopang String yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ikut masuk ke dalam gang kosong itu.

Max, dia menekan tubuh Sparkyu di tembok. Wajahnya marah. "Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari langsung?! Apa kau bodoh?! Kau gila?! IBLIS SIALAN!" makinya emosi sambil memukul tembok di depannya, membuat tembok itu bergetar kuat dan agak retak.

Tanpa bertanya, Ryeowook tahu pemuda tinggi itu juga iblis.

Max menatap Ryeowook dan String tajam. "Dan kau malaikat sialan, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan berada di kerumunan manusia? Apa kau ingin mati? Kalau iya, jangan libatkan Sparkyu! Sialan kalian berdua!"

Kalin ini Max menatap Ryeowook yang langsung terpaku ketakutan. "Dan kau manusia, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membiarkan iblis dan malaikat berada disini?! Apa kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?!"

"A-aku…"

"Sial, jangan dengarkan dia, Ryeowook!" Sparkyu mendadak menjerit frustasi dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dicengkramnya lengan Max kuat, matanya menatap marah. "Pergi kau. Berada lebih lama denganmu, bisa membuat String…"

"MASIH SEMPAT KAU KHAWATIRKAN MALAIKAT ITU?!" Max murka. Ditendangnya perut Sparkyu kuat, membuatnya langsung berlutut di aspal, diahadapan Max. "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengamu?! Kau juga akan lenyap, sialan!"

"Max!"

Tubuh String gemetar, ia berusaha berdiri sendiri sambil mencengkram tangan Ryeowook erat. "Pergi, Ryeo. Pergi dari sini…" bisiknya sekuat tenaga.

"Pe-pergi…?"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Mendadak String menjerit frustasi. Wajahnya semakin pucat, bahkan dimata Ryeowook seakan String nyaris menghilang dari hadapannya.

Max membisu mendengar teriakan String. Diliriknya Sparkyu yang tak bersuara. Iblis itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, jika tak segera diselamatkan, Sparkyu bisa musnah.

Iblis tinggi itu membungkuk, menarik Sparkyu agar bertopang di pundaknya. Sebelum ia pergi, ditatapnya String dingin. "Jika kau tak segera pergi dari sini, maka kau akan menghilang." Ujarnya datar kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Sparkyu!" Ryeowook panic dan kebingungan. Ditatapnya String dan ia semakin terkejut karena kali ini ada cahaya keemasan berpendar dari tubuh String. Cahaya itu menguar keudara seakan lepas dari tubuh String.

"S-string…?"

"Si-sial…" String menatap Ryeowook lemah. "Ryeo, maafkan a…" Namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Tubuh String goyah ketika ia melayang jatuh. Sebelum tubuhnya mengenai tanah, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi bersayap malaikat sudah muncul dihadapannya, menahan tubuh String yang tak bergerak.

"Si-siapa kau…?"

Malaikat itu menoleh, menatap Ryeowook dingin. Dan sedetik kemudian ia dan String pun menghilang dari hadapan Ryeowook.

Di gang itu, Ryeowook sendirian. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kakinya gemetar dan perlahan ia merosot jatuh ke aspal dengan ekspresi tegang, cemas bercampur ketakutan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?

~oOoOoOo~

Ryeowook gelisah sendirian di kamarnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi ia tak kunjung mengantuk. Pikirannya kacau. Hanya String dan Sparkyu yang ada diotaknya, membayangkan apa yang sekarang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya.

Wajah mereka tadi pucat, jelas sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Ryeowook pun ingat kalau Sparkyu tidak bisa menerima sinar matahari langsung, sedangkan String tidak bisa menerima aura negative yang banyak dari manusia. Jika keduanya memaksakan diri maka…

Mereka akan musnah.

"Kenapa~" Suara Ryeowook gemetar.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, membungkuk dengan kedua tangan saling mengepal. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan membayangkan kedua sahabatnya musnah. Ia…tak mau itu terjadi.

Dan perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jika mereka musnah karena ini…maka aku…tak ada gunanya aku hidup." Bisiknya kalut.

TOK~ TOK~

Mendadak jantung Ryeowook terkesiap saat mendengar kaca jendelanya berbunyi. Ketika menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sparkyu berada di luar kamarnya. Tersenyum lemah dengan tubuh pucat dan rambut yang tak sehitam dulu.

"Sparkyu!" Buru-buru Ryeowook menghampiri jendela, membuka kaca dan membiarkan Sparkyu melayang masuk ke kamarnya.

Direngkuhnya lengan Sparkyu erat. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku kau tak akan menghilang!" teriaknya frustasi dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

Ekspresi itu membuat Sparkyu tersenyum simpul. "Ryeo~" Perlahan Sparkyu menepuk kepala Ryeowook lembut. "Aku…baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah…String." Senyum Sparkyu sontak hilang, tatapan matanya berubah khawatir.

"String…? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?!"

Sparkyu mengangguk. "Dia menerima energy negative lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Tubuhnya terkontaminasi habis-habisan, itu yang Max, temanku, katakan. Dan jika dia tak segera disucikan…ia akan menghilang." Suara Sparkyu memelan saat mengatakannya.

Tubuh Ryeowook bagai tersambar petir saat mendengar ucapan Sparkyu. Ia lemas seketika dengan wajah syok.

String…akan menghilang? Tidak…mungkin…

"Sebagai iblis, aku akan menghilang jika terkontaminasi. Sedangkan String, ia akan menghilang jika disucikan. Dua cara yang berkebalikan, bukan? Tapi…" Suara Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Tunggu," Ryeowook menyela, "kau bilang String akan menghilang jika tak segera disucikan. Tapi kenapa kemudian kau bilang ia akan menghilang jika disucikan?"

"Maksudku," Sparkyu tersenyum. "Bagi kami, menghilang ada dua pilihan. Menghilang begitu saja atau menghilang dan bereinkarnasi. String, ia terkontaminasi. Jika dibiarkan, dia akan menghilang selamanya. Tapi jika disucikan, maka ia akan menghilang dan bereinkarnasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Berkebalikan denganku yang akan menghilang begitu saja jika disucikan dan bereinkarnasi jika terkontaminasi." Jelasnya panjang.

Ryeowook mengangguk sejenak. "Jadi…jika ia disucikan… String akan bereinkarnasi?" Secercah harapan muncul di wajahnya. Direngkuhnya lagi lengan Sparkyu, "Itu artinya dia tak akan musnah, kan?! Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Awalnya Sparkyu menatap Ryeowook datar. Kemudian ia menunduk. "Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

"Meski bereinkarnasi, kita tak tahu dimana ia dan siapa dia… Itu sama saja dengan artinya…berpisah. Menghilang ataupun reinkarnasi, kita…akan tetap berpisah. Apa benar akan baik-baik saja?" Tubuh Sparkyu gemetar, menahan emosi dan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau ia akan jadi begini gara-gara seorang malaikat.

Ryeowook membeku. Ia bergerak mundur. "Berpisah…"

Bukankah mereka akan menjadi teman…selamanya? Kalau berpisah…

"Tidak…mau…" Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Ryeowook. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak terisak dan menunduk. Sorot matanya kacau. "Tidak mau. Jika harus berpisah dengan String, aku…tidak mau!" isaknya pilu.

Beberapa detik Sparkyu menatap Ryeowook dalam diam. Perlahan ia melayang mendekati sahabatnya, merengkuh kedua pundak Ryeowook dan mereka saling berpandangan. "Kita tak bisa menghentikan itu. Tapi ada satu yang bisa kita lakukan…"

"Apa?"

"Menemuinya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kita." Dan Sparkyu tersenyum pilu.

'_Karena aku dan String juga harus menemuimu, Ryeowook. Sebelum kami menghilang…' _Batin Sparkyu.

~oOoOoOo~

Sparkyu membawa Ryeowook menyebrangi pembatas antara dunia langit dan dunia manusia. Tidak sulit, Sparkyu tahu dimana letak pintu masuknya. Hanya saja ada satu yang tak dia katakan dan sepertinya luput dari pikiran Ryeowook.

Kenyataan bahwa dunia langit terlarang bagi iblis biasa seperti Sparkyu.

Kenyataan bahwa dunia langit bisa memusnahkan Sparkyu.

Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka harus menemui String di lembah pensucian. Itu yang Sparkyu tahu. Malaikat akan masuk ke lembah pensucian untuk disucikan. Dan meski tak tahu dimana letak pastinya, dengan mencari tekanan energy milik String, Sparkyu dengan mudah bisa menemukannya.

Ryeowook memegang erat-erat tangan Sparkyu yang menahannya. Keduanya melesat cepat melewati kepulan awan keemasan di dunia langit. Sebenarnya dunia langit sangat indah, ada kepulan awan yang berwarna keemasan, langit yang berkilauan dan beberapa permukaan tanah yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon dengan daun bercahaya atau sungai yang sangat jernih.

Setiap kali nyaris tertangkap malaikat, Sparkyu sontak bersembunyi. Jika mereka tertangkap maka harapan bertemu String akan habis.

Sparkyu memiliki waktu beberapa menit sebelum dia…

"DISANA!" Sparkyu berseru saat melihat sebuah lembah yang sangat indah. Pohon-pohon rindang dengan daun emas tumbuh. Dan tepat di tengah-tengah itu ada sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang berkilauan bagai permata.

Lembah pensucian…

Sparkyu menurunkan Ryeowook di permukaan tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang pendek dan hijau. Mereka melihat String ada disana, melayang di dalam sebuah bola cahaya di atas danau itu.

"STRING!" Ryeowook berlari ke tepi danau itu.

Sedangkan Sparkyu terbang mendekati bola keemasan yang membelenggu tubuh String yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Kulit putihnya pucat, sayap malaikatnya tidak seputih biasanya, berwarna agak abu-abu seperti memudar. Tidak ada pendaran emas dari bajunya. String berwarna seperti kertas.

Perlahan Sparkyu menggigit bibirnya frustasi. "Kita tidak terlambat, kan~ String! BODOH! Malaikat kampungan, cepat bangun!" teriaknya frustasi sambil memukul bola cahaya itu sekuat mungkin. Tapi bola itu tak bergeming. Tubuh String pun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sparkyu…" Dari kejauhan, Ryeowook hanya bisa menonton sahabatnya dengan kalut.

Jika ia mendekati String dengan berenang kesana…

Baru saja Ryeowook mau memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air danau, sebuah tangan sontak menariknya dan menyentakkannya menjauh dari danau. Tubuh Ryeowook terjatuh di rumput dan ketika ia menoleh, si malaikat tinggi yang waktu itu menjemput String ada dihadapannya.

"Kau…"

"Lebih baik kau tidak menyentuh air itu… Kalau kau menyentuhnya, kau bisa menghilang." Mitang menatap lurus ke arah Sparkyu yang terus memukul bola pelindung String. "Iblis itupun tak seharusnya ada disini. Karena sebentar lagi…dia juga akan menghilang karena terkontaminasi."

DEGH! Wajah Ryeowook menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Mitang menatap Ryeowook. "Apa mereka tak pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu, bahwa dunia langit terlarang bagi iblis begitupun sebaliknya. Berada lima menit saja disini, dengan mudah mereka bisa terkontaminasi dan menghilang. Dia…" Mitang kembali menatap Sparkyu, "nekat."

"A..apa…?"

"Alasan kenapa mereka berdua memaksakan diri bertahan di dunia manusia hari itu.." Mitang terdiam sejenak. "Ah, tidak. Kurasa merekalah yang harus memberitahukannya kepadamu." Lanjutnya seraya mengembangkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang mendekati Sparkyu.

'_A-apa…apa yang harus mereka katakan kepadaku? Tentang hari itu? Apa?' _Ryeowook membatin frustasi.

Sparkyu memukul bola itu dengan wajah kacau. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangannya gemetar. Dadanya sesak, ia tahu ia sudah nyaris mencapai waktu yang ia pertahankan. Tapi ia tak mau pergi sebelum bicara dengan String. Untuk yang terakhir kali…

"Percuma saja… Namamu Sparkyu, kan?"

Sparkyu tak menjawab. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat menatap Mitang tajam. "Keluarkan dia dari sini." Suaranya berdesis menahan emosi dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Tentu saja nada ancaman itu tak mempan terhadap Mitang. Malaikat itu menatap tubuh String datar. "Kukatakan percuma. Lebih baik kau kembali dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat terakhir sebelum kau menghilang. Manusia itu akan gila jika kau dan String menghilang begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya."

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Aku tak akan pergi sebelum bicara dengan String!" bentak Sparkyu emosi.

Mitang meliriknya. "String…tak akan membuka matanya lagi."

Mendadak tubuh Sparkyu membeku. Ia melayang dengan gemetar dihadapan Mitang. "A-apa…?"

"Tubuh String telah terkontaminasi sangat parah. Ia tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Jika ia keluar dari belenggu pensucian yang kubuat, ia akan musnah dan tak akan terlahir kembali. Aku sengaja mempertahankan tubuhnya karena aku tau, kau atau manusia itu, pasti akan datang mencarinya kesini." Jelas Mitang. Kali ini wajahnya tampak bersalah ketika menatap Sparkyu.

Mitang memang tahu semuanya, sejak awal. Sejak kecil dia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap String, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun malaikat itu pergi. Ia tahu String berteman dengan iblis dan manusia tapi ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Saat String memutuskan masuk ke wilayah manusia, ia juga tak bisa menghentikannya. Satu-satunya yang Mitang lakukan hanya menunggunya.

Menunggu String sampai batas akhir…

"Maafkan aku." Kini Mitang menunduk. "Meski tau, tapi aku tidak mencegah kalian untuk berbuat nekat. Paling tidak jika kau mati karena terkontaminasi di dunia langit, kau mungkin bisa terlahir kembali di saat yang sama dan bertemu lagi dengan String dalam wujud yang berbeda."

Kini bibir Sparkyu bergetar. Ia tahu itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi itu hanya anatara dirinya dan String. Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Apa yang terjadi antara String dan Sparkyu tak sama dengan yang akan terjadi dengan Ryeowook…

"Tidak bisa…" Sparkyu nyaris menangis saat ia meninju bola cahaya itu sekali lagi, menatap String penuh kesedihan. "Malaikat bodoh~ Sialan~" Suaranya bergetar.

Mitang terbang mendekatinya. Menyentuh pundak Sparkyu dan mengalirkan sedikit cahaya ke dalam tubuh Sparkyu. "Aku hanya bisa membantumu bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai kau keluar dari dunia langit. Pergi, bawa manusia itu dan katakan semua yang harus kau katakan. Ini tidak adil untuknya…"

Akhirnya Sparkyu menatap Ryeowook yang memandanginya. Iblis itu tak mengangguk dan ia melirik Mitang. "Kami…tak bisa berteman selamanya." Itu ibarat sebuah gumaman dari Sparkyu. Mungkin juga kalimat yang ingin ia katakan kepada Mitang.

Malaikat itu tersenyum. "Kalian bertiga berbeda. Tidak akan ada kata selamanya dalam persahabatan yang kalian ikat. Mustahil…"

"Sejak awal aku tau. String juga paham. Tapi…" Sparkyu melirik Ryeowook. "Kami berdua…sama-sama tertarik dengan aura yang Ryeowook pancarkan. Akhrinya kami putuskan untuk bersahabat dengannya. Tapi akhirnya…hari ini tiba…"

"Pergilah, Sparkyu…"

Dengan pelan Sparkyu melayang mendekati Ryeowook yang menangis sendirian. Dipeluknya sahabatnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Sparkyu mendengar suara degup jantung yang cepat, namun ia tak tahu degup jantung siapa itu.

"Sparkyu… String, dia…"

"Ayo pulang, Ryeo…" bisiknya.

~oOoOoOo~

Malam semakin larut saat Sparkyu menurunkan Ryeowook di tengah hutan, tempat mereka bertiga biasa berkumpul bersama. Disini, entah kenapa semua kenangan itu muncul. Hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, sampai hari dimana mereka terakhir kali bersama.

Semuanya…

Terasa menyesakkan sekarang.

Tubuh Ryeowook lemah ketika ia merosot dan duduk di tanah. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis memikirkan String. Sparkyu dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya penuh penyesalan. Kata maaf tak akan cukup..

Tidak akan pernah…

"Ryeowook, hari itu…"

"Kalian, apa kalian sengaja?" Ryeowook memotong, menatap Sparkyu dengan air mata berlinangan. "Kalian sudah tahu hal ini bisa terjadi jika kalian memaksakan diri masuk ke wilayah manusia, kan?"

Tatapan mata Sparkyu sendu. Perlahan ia duduk dihadapan Ryeowook, meraih tangan sahabatnya dan menggenggamnya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir Sparkyu boleh mengingat kehangatan tangan itu, kan?

"Aku terus mengingat apa yang kakakmu katakan malam itu, bahwa sesekali kau harus bergaul dengan teman sebayamu. Ketika itu aku pikir mungkin kau ingin bermain bersama kami dalam kondisi normal, seperti ketika kau bersama teman manusiamu." Sparkyu tersenyum, menatap mata Ryeowook sejurus. "Jadi, kuceritakan itu semua kepada String."

Ryeowook membeku mendengar ucapan Sparkyu. Ia memang pernah membayangkan hal itu, tapi ia juga memikirkan konsekuensinya. Jadi Ryeowook tak pernah mengatakannya. Hanya saja ia terlalu bersemangat hari itu sehingga lupa bahwa kedua sahabatnya bukan manusia.

"String pun setuju untuk masuk ke dunia manusia. Meski hanya sekali saja, kami ingin bermain denganmu sebagai manusia normal, Ryeowook. Selama ini, meski bersahabat, aku dan String sama-sama sadar akan tiga dunia yang berbeda tempat kita hidup."

"Aku…aku tak pernah berpikir kesana! Yang penting, asal aku bisa bersama kalian, aku_"

"Tapi kami memikirkannya. Mungkin karena kami bukan manusia jadi kami tak berpikir dengan caramu." Sparkyu tersenyum tulus. Perlahan cahaya bulan seakan menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Sparkyu.

Tubuhnya berpendar gelap dan pendaran itu melayang keluar dari tubuh Sparkyu. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada String.

"Spakyu…kau…berpendar…"

Sparkyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sudah saatnya kita berpisah, Ryeowook."

"Ber-berpi…"

Ditatapnya mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam. Meski menyakitkan, Sparkyu ingin tetap tersenyum sampai akhir. Paling tidak, anggaplah ini juga senyum milik String yang tak sempat ia tunjukkan kepada Ryeowook.

"Mulai sekarang, semua akan berbeda. Kau harus bisa berjuang tanpa kami berdua…"

"TIDAK!" Ryeowook berusaha memeluk Sparkyu, tapi saat ia merengkuh Sparkyu tubuhnya menembus begitu saja. Wajah Ryeowook menegang. Sekali lagi ia berusaha meraih tangan Sparkyu, tapi percuma.

Tak bisa lagi… Ia tak bisa lagi menyentuh sahabatnya yang perlahan tampak memudar dimakan cahaya bulan.

"Tidak, Sparkyu! String pergi! Kau jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon!" tangisnya kencang.

Hati Sparkyu seakan tercabik-cabik. Meski mustahil, ia menggerakan tangannya dan menempatkannya di pipi Ryeowook, meski Ryeowook tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya. "Aku dan String…selamanya akan menjadi sahabatmu…" bisiknya pilu.

"Ryeowook…" Tubuh Sparkyu mulai menghilang. Bibir tipis Sparkyu menggumamkan sesuatu, hanya saja karena tubuh itu semakin kabur, Ryeowook tak bisa mendengar atau menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang justru membuat sosok Sparkyu menghilang dalam sekejap di hadapan Ryeowook. Cahaya-cahaya itu melayang di angkasa, bagai kunang-kunang, naik ke langit malam.

Sparkyu… String…

Dan Ryeowook sendirian.

~oOoOoOo~

Suara alunan biola itu sangat indah, menyayat, namun menenangkan. Seorang anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun, bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan bola mata sipit dengan iris penuh, ia berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya.

Ia hanya mendengarkan alunan biola itu. Tak sadar kalau kini dia sudah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Pohon-pohon tua mengelilingi tempatnya berada. Semak-semak. Meski suara serangga musim panas terdengar jelas, alunan biola itu jauh lebih jelas lagi. Sampai ketika kaki anak kecil itu tersandung sebuah akar pohon tua dan ia terjerembab di tanah berlumut.

"Adududuh~ Sakiiit~" rintihnya. Namun sebelum ia bangun, ia menatap sebuah PSP hitam yang tergeletak di tanah. Tangannya meraih PSP itu. "PSP?" gumamnya penasaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara?

Anak kecil itu menengadah karena menyadari suara itu berasal dari atas pohon. Di sebuah dahan yang mungkin setinggi tiga meter, ia melihat seorang anak berambut coklat dengan bola mata coklat dan kulit putih tengah duduk di dahan sambil memegang biola ditangannya.

Entah halusinasi atau apa, tapi anak kecil itu melihat sepasang sayap putih samar-samar dibalik punggung anak biola itu. Hanya sepersekian detik, ketika ia mengerjapkan mata, sayap itu menghilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Si anak biola kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia memeluk biolanya dan merangkak turun hati-hati dari pohon itu.

Ditepuknya celana panjang kremnya yang kotor karena serbuk pepohonan. "PSP itu milikmu? Aku melihatnya ketika datang kesini."

"Bukan." Balas si anak bertubuh pendek. "Bukan punyaku."

"AH! PSP-KU!"

Satu suara menginterupsi keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menoleh dan detik itu juga seorang anak laki-laki yang juga seumuran dengan mereka berlari menghampiri keduanya. Ia merebut PSP hitam itu dari tangan si anak bertubuh kecil.

"Aku tau kau jatuh disini! Untung nggak hilang!" serunya.

Si anak bertubuh kecil memperhatikan anak baru itu. Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih pucat dan tubuhnya kurus. Sama seperti tadi, sepersekian detik sebelum ia berkedip, ia melihat bayangan sepasang sayap hitam dibalik punggung anak laki-laki itu.

Ada apa dengan penglihatan matanya?

Si anak biola dan anak PSP mengangkat wajahnya dan sama-sama menatap ke arah anak bertubuh kecil. Mungkin hutan itu memang memiliki kemampuan aneh, karena saat keduanya menatap anak itu, mereka sama-sama melihat sosok seorang pemuda dewasa berwajah mirip dengan anak itu berada dibelakangnya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

Bayangan itu hanya muncul sepersekian detik karena bayangan itu langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Ketiganya sama-sama membisu dan mematung. Saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga bertemu, tapi halusinasi aneh yang hutan timbulkan seakan pernah ada dalam memori mereka. Seperti hutan ini ikut menyimpan sekeping ingatan yang ada di dalam masa lalu mereka. Entahlah…

_Mungkin ingatan tentang seorang malaikat… Seorang iblis…_

"EHH?!" Mendadak mereka bertiga berseru bersamaan saat menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres dengan penglihatan mereka.

_Dan seorang manusia…_

_Tiga orang dari dunia yang berbeda yang terlanjur berjanji untuk terus bersahabat selamanya…_

~~~~/~~~

Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang kini harus dilakukannya. String pergi. Sparkyu menghilang. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang tanpa kedua sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Bekas air mata mengering di kedua pipinya. Tatapannya datar, tanpa emosi, ketika ia berjalan di pinggiran sungai Han dengan langkah lunglai.

Perlahan semburat oranye menghiasi langit yang berwarna biru gelap. Matahari akan segera terbit untuk memulai hari baru. Dalam keheningan pagi buta, Ryeowook menatap pantulan matahari yang muncul di permukaan sungai han yang berombak tenang.

Sparkyu… String… Bukankah mereka akan bersahabat selamanya?

Iya… Selamanya.

Jika mereka tak ada. Tak ada arti bagi Ryeowook untuk tetap ada. Tanpa keduanya, eksistansi hidup Ryeowook sama dengan nol.

Semburat itu semakin memehuni langit. Tampak indah dimata Ryeowook, seperti perpaduan cahaya seorang malaikat yang menyatu dengan gelapnya seorang iblis. Perpaduan aneh yang membuat hatinya sesak bukan main.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya, menuju permukaan sungai…

"Selamat tinggal…"

BYURR! Dan suara air yang berdebur keras itu adalah suara terakhir yang di dengar Ryeowook.

Mereka bertiga…akan bersahabat selamanya, kan? Disuatu saat nanti…pasti mereka bisa bertemu lagi, kan? Dan hidup di dunia yang sama, kan? Hanya itu yang Ryeowook harapkan…

~~~/~~~

Mitang hanya berdiri dalam diam di atas sebuah pohon, berlindung agar tak terlihat oleh ketiga anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di dalam hutan. Yang satu bermain biola, yang satu bermain PSP dan yang satunya lagi sibuk bersenandung bahagia. Sesekali mereka tertawa polos atau bersenda gurau asal-asalan khas anak-anak.

Malaikat itu pun tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghilang.

.

~TAMAT~

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong, saya muncul lagi dengan ff friendship yang melibatkan my fav OTP friendship, KyuWookRy ^^

Semoga yang membacanya suka, yaa~

Dan mohon tinggalkan riview. ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


End file.
